


In School Suspension

by RegallyRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyRegina/pseuds/RegallyRegina
Summary: Emma Swan was always a runner. After she had Henry she stayed in Boston for ten years, but something happens and she has to run to keep him safe. The first few weeks she's there go by with a breeze. She easily gets an apartment, a job, but she gets a call and it interrupts her easy transition. Henry has hit someone at school and now Emma has to go see the principal. Principal Mills has no sympathy for bullies, but is Henry really a bully or is it a misunderstanding? And why is his mother looking at her like that? Regina will have to find out. One day at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of this year. Please review and let me know what you think! This was inspired by @SwanQueenSwen on twitter!

Emma looks over at Henry as she drives down the main road of Storybrooke. “Are you okay with this kid?” she turns her eyes back onto the dark asphalt and her green eyes took in the small town. The long haired blonde was sure that if she sneezed the people on the other side of town would hear it. 

 

Henry looks over at his mother. “I mean… I guess. I really didn’t have many friends ma.” The boy sits up higher in the front seat and his hazel eyes take in the town. “This is nothing like boston.” the young brunette chuckles softly as he looks around. “Can we go there? I’m kind of hungry.” he points to the diner. 

 

“Um. Yeah.” Emma parks in the front of it and she unbuckles her seatbelt before turning to him. “I’m serious, if you don’t like it we can find somewhere else.” Emma knew what it was like, going places without a choice. While she absolutely had to leave Boston, she didn’t have to be in StoryBrooke. 

 

“I’m sure.” He gives her a reassuring smile and he gets out of the bug, walking around the front to meet her at her door. “You think they have hot cocoa?”

 

“Henry it’s a diner. Of  _ course _ they have hot cocoa!” Emma locks up the car and she puts her hand on his shoulder as they walk in. A bell signals their entrance and the two look for a booth. Finding one Henry runs to it. 

 

“Come on ma!”

 

Emma follows and she sits across from Henry. “I like this one too.” She smiled in admittance. 

 

He nods and when the menu is placed on the counter he smiles. “They  _ do _ have hot cocoa.” 

 

“I told you Henry.” The blonde watched the waitress and she smiled kindly at her before she ordered. “Two hot cocoa’s, maybe you could put a little cinnamon on top? And… Grilled cheeses?” she looks at Henry to check. After getting a nod she chuckled. “Yeah two hot cocoa’s and two grilled cheeses, and fries for the table please.” 

 

Ruby nodded as she wrote it all down on her notepad and she smiles. “Give us about ten minutes” she places the copy of the order onto the table and she walks over to the kitchen.

 

“She’s pretty.” 

 

Emma jerks out of her daze. “Huh?” 

 

Henry chuckles and he shakes his head. The ten year old was wise beyond his years. Emma attributes his smartness from all of the books he’s reading. “I  _ said _ she’s pretty.” 

 

“Henry you’re way way way too young to date kid! I mea-”

 

“Not for me. For you” 

 

Emma pauses and she stares at him for a few seconds. She never hid her sexuality away from her son, he would’ve found it out even if she tried to. He had a way of making you want to tell him your deepest secrets, and you would feel safe doing so. “Well… Yeah she’s pretty but Henry I’m not dating right now. You know that.” their drinks and plates were set in front of them.

 

Henry nods and his eyebrows scrunch in thought. Grabbing a fry and nibbling on it for a few seconds before swallowing. “Yeah, that guy you dated was an asshole. You gotta date a girl.” 

 

“Henry!” Emma scolds before she chuckles and shakes her head softly, “While you do have a point. Women can be assholes too.” she sighs. “Anyway. Let’s get our grub on!” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Over the course of a month Henry and Emma started living in a small apartment. Emma slept in the living room and Henry took the bed room. The young boy started school last week and so far everything was going fine. 

 

Emma makes her way up to the sheriff station and she walks inside. “Hello?” she calls out. “Anyone here?” the blonde hears rustling and she walks towards it. “Um. Hello?” she questions. “I’m looking for a job...” 

 

Graham closes the filing cabinet and he looks her over. “Can you do paperwork?” he questions. 

 

“Yes. Of course, but I’m good on patrols. I used to work for the Boston PD.” 

 

“Well alright then. I  _ am _ in need of a deputy.” Graham opens one of the filing cabinet drawers and he throws a uniform at her. “You’re gonna have to wear this.” 

 

Emma places it against her torso and she gives the man a look. “You don’t have to put a woman in a uniform to give her authority. I’ll be fine with just the badge.” As Graham is handing the badge over Emma’s phone rings. “Swan.” 

 

A dark sultry voice is heard through Emma’s phone. “Miss. Swan... right of course. Your son Henry is in my office.” 

 

Emma’s eyes widen. “Um. You’re the principal? Right? What happened. He’s not in trouble?” Emma had never received a call from a principal before. She felt like she wasn’t equipped for this.

 

“I expect you to be in my office within the next fifteen minutes.” the line went dead and Emma looked down at her phone. 

 

“What… the fuck.” she whispered out loud before she puts her phone in her pocket. “Gotta go. When is my first shift?” 

 

Graham chuckles. “Tonight, but if you have any issues you can call me. “I’m Graham by the way.”

 

Emma nodded and she left the station. Driving to the school as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit she parks by the front office. The blonde runs into the school and she stops by the secretary. “Principal's office?” 

 

The old woman looks up and she clears her throat. “Oh, you’re Miss. Swan. She’s waiting for you. Through the hall, to the left. It’s the second door.” 

 

Emma nodded and she uses the directions before stopping in front of the large, heavy mahogany door. Shit. She felt like  _ she _ was in trouble again. Growing up she stayed in the principal's office, but her son? No. Henry never got in trouble. She knocks slightly before letting herself in. 

 

“Ma!” Henry looks up at his mother with watery eyes. 

 

“Hey kid.” Emma knew the drill. She sits beside him in the squeaky chair that was supplied across from Regina's desk. It was a dark wood. She couldn't even tell what kind of wood it was. Maybe red mahogany? Honestly, she was just trying to keep her emerald green eyes averted from Regina. From the short glance she had? The woman was gorgeous. 

 

“Miss. Swan. Nice of you to join us.” The woman’s red lips pulled into a smirk. “It only took you eight minutes to get here. What were you doing in town?” 

 

“Huh?” Emma looks up then, she tries to hide the way her breath catches. “Oh! Yeah I was at the sheriff station. I’m the new deputy for the town.” 

 

Regina hums and raises an eyebrow like she was interested. “That’s nice dear. Let’s get to business shall we? Henry has hit a boy at recess.” 

 

“Wait what? No, no. Principal Mills I personally promise you Henry is not the type to do that.” Emma looks over at the boy and she tilts her head. Why wouldn’t he look at her?

 

The short haired brunette woman sat forward in her seat. Her tan forearms rested on the desk and her hands were joined together. “I can assure you he hit someone at recess. They were fighting. You were lucky one of the teachers stepped in or Henry would have been hurt too.”

 

“Look. That isn’t my son. If you knew him, you would know he wouldn’t hurt anyone.” 

 

"Well. I  _ will _ be getting to know him. During In School Suspension. This school has a no bullying policy. Since you’re new here and you are not aware I’m numbing the punishment slightly. If it wasn't for that simple fact he would have been kicked out.” She states seriously. Her eyes looking into Emma's the entire time. She wanted this new woman to know she was doing her a favor. 

 

Emma swallows and she nodded. “Um… Thank you. I can promise you Henry won’t be hitting anyone again, and he will behave perfectly in ISS.” 

 

“Oh I know he will. I run it. Now, here is your copy of the write up. My number is on there at the very top in case you have questions, but dear?” 

 

Emma stands and she watches the woman waiting for her to finish what she was saying. “Yeah?” 

 

“Don’t call unless someone is dying.” the brunette has a small smirk as she says it. 

 

The blonde chuckled and she nodded. “Right. Okay. Come on Henry.” 

 

“I'm really sorry Principal Mills.” Henry whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor as they go to leave.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Henry. Eight O clock. Don't be late.”


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Emma and Henry both walk into the apartment, the young boy goes right to the kitchen. “Woah, dude. Talk to me. What happened?”

Henry shakes his head seriously. “I don’t want to talk about it.” his eyes were still wet from earlier. Like he was trying to stop himself from crying. Emma knew that look well. Someone hurt her sons feelings.

“Well… Why don’t we have a movie night. You calm down a little, and then we’ll talk about it?” Emma offered, she was really trying here.

The boy sighed deeply before he nods, eyeing his mother. “Okay.” He nods again, his bangs swishing as he done so. “Only if we get to watch my favorite.”

Emma smiles brightly. “Alright then mister. Go get your jammies on and meet me in the living room!”

“Ma, I’m ten. It’s pajamas.”

“Okay, okay, whatever! Come on!”

* * *

 

Henry sits on the pillow on the floor. His back against the front of the couch. “He was bullying me…” He started as the movie played in the background. “He kept saying hateful things, about us.” He shakes his head. “I know violence isn't the answer but he pushed me and he said he would do worse if I didn’t fight back. I like it here. I didn’t want for us to leave. I messed up didn’t I?”

Emma slides down onto the floor beside him and she wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling his body against her side. “It’s alright Hen, I knew something happened. Who was it?”

“Principal Mills knows who it was. I asked her to not punish him.”

“Why would you do that?” Emma asked in surprise. Why shouldn't that boy get in trouble just like her little boy.

“Because if he got in trouble too i would have to sit in ISS with him everyday.” he reasons and he looks up at her.

“You got a point. But that boy can’t get away with this. You know that right?” Emma whispered.

Henry nods seriously and he laid his head against her as he watched the movie. Ending the conversation.

* * *

 

Regina Mills walks into the mansion. Setting her bag down onto the table by the door, along with her keys. “Mother?” She calls out as she makes her way through the foyer and into the kitchen. Not seeing her she lets out an aggravated huff. Of course she wasn’t there. The short haired brunette grabs a water and she goes to her room.  

She takes off the black blazer she was wearing and she places it on the chair in front of her vanity. Her mind kept going back to that woman. ‘Miss Swan.’ Regina had her suspicions about Henry, and after the boy asked her to keep the boy out of the punishment she _knew_ that something was off then.

The brunette sits on her bed, thinking it over. Why was Henry’s mother looking at her that way? Regina was known as the HBIC all over StoryBrooke so no one really even looked at her. Too scared, while that had its pros, it most definitely had its cons.

She is interrupted from her phone with a constant chime on her phone. Rolling her eyes she gets up and collects her phone out of her blazer pocket. Seeing the unknown number she decides to answer it. “Regina Mills”

A soft timid voice came from the speaker. “Hey um.. It’s Emma. Swan I mean. Henry’s mother.”

Regina places her palm against her forehead. “Is someone dying Miss Swan?” she questioned with an exasperated tone.

"I might if you hang up. Look Principal Mills. I need your help with Henry. It is taking me a lot to even say that but i do. I think you can help me.” she rambled slightly.

Regina slides her palm down her face and she cradles her own cheek before she takes a seat on the bed again. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that he’s being bullied, I think you know that too. Henry doesn’t just hit people.”

“So… Miss Swan. You’ve called me on my own time to tell me I have done the wrong thing?”

“No, absolutely not. I just think we need to keep our eyes peeled with that other boy. He could be bullying more children. Not just Henry.”

Regina's eyebrow raised as she listened to Emma’s rants. “What do you mean by us?”

“Well I’m the deputy right? I could like… Look around.”

“You’re seriously insinuating that you’re going to spy on a ten year old boy.”

“What? No! I was talking about keeping an eye out on the kids, after school when they all go to the diner and stuff when they wait for their parents after school.”

“I guess there is nothing wrong with that. Just be careful Miss Swan, you never know what could happen. We don’t need any rumors about you around the town.”

“Yeah okay. You got it.” Emma smiles once she gets Regina's approval. “So what will Henry be doing tomorrow?”

Regina rolls her eyes. When would this conversation end. “He is going to learn just like all of the other kids, he’s just going to be separated. Now. I really want to retire to bed.”

“Why do you talk like that?” Emma questioned. If you could see her, you’d see her eyebrows are furrowed.

“Like what?”

“Fancy.” The blonde has a cheeky grin.

“Goodnight Miss Swan.” Regina sighs out and shakes her head.

“Goodnight Regina.” Emma's goofy smile is heard through the line as she speaks before Regina hangs up.

* * *

 

Henry walks into the classroom and he sits in the desk in the front. He was happy he wouldn’t have to see Jack today. He didn't think he could listen to his mean comments. Henry knew he was different, he didn’t need anyone to tell him that. His hazel eyes watches Regina walk into the classroom.

“Good morning Henry.” the woman walks over and she places a packet on his desk. “This is everything we need to learn today.” She points to the top. “Go ahead and put your name and today's date, then we will start.”

Henry nods and he writes his name, and the date. “Principal Mills?” he questions, looking up from his paper momentarily.

“Yes Henry?” She leans on the desk beside his.

“Thank you for keeping Jack out of here.”

Regina decides to sit on the table top of the desk and she nods. “You know you still have not told me everything that happened on that playground.” She reminds him.

“I know, it’s just embarrassing. He was making fun of the way I write and how my mom has had a girlfriend and it was all so dumb.” he rambles. So much like Emma in those few moments.

“What is wrong with your writing? Henry all I see is you have a backwards Y. You’re ten. It’s okay.”

Henry shakes his head softly. “It happens all the time. I mess up letters. It’s why i read so much. I try to change it, but then i get confused.” he sighs. “You think when I get older that it will go away?”

Regina listens to him and she nods. “I believe so yes. What a foolish thing for him to bully you for. I’ll tell you a secret.”

Henry turns to her in interest. “Really? What is it?”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone. Here.” she holds her pinky out. “Pinky promise it.”

Henry gives a bright smile and he links his pinky with the principals before they shake.

“When I was younger I used to stutter. Now, when I’m really tired or nervous sometimes it comes back.”

Henry tilts his head. “Is that why you talk like that?” he questions.

“What is it with you and your mother asking me why I talk a certain way?” she chuckles and she shakes her head.

“You talked to my mom?” Henry questions her. Scrutinizing her.

“Yes. Now Henry are you ready to work?”

 Henry eyes her for a few more seconds. Something in his eyes before he smiles and he nods softly. “Of course.”


	3. Do You Have A Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I finally posting the third chapter? Wig. Review and let me know what you think please!

Emma parks by the schools front office, getting out of her yellow VW bug the blonde makes her way inside. She smiled softly at the secretary that was sitting there, “Hi Ms. Lucas, is she in her office?”

The grey haired woman shakes her head. “She’s in the classroom with Henry. I could call the room if you need something?” the woman offered with a smiled. Already grabbing the phone.

“No thank you, what room is it? Henry forgot his lunch.” she lifts up the brown bag. “I can take it to him.”

“Here you’ll need this.” Granny grabs a sticker sheet and takes one of the stickers off to give to Emma. It was bright yellow and said Visitor on it.

“Oh awesome, thanks.” Emma takes it with a smile before sticking it onto her white tank top. “Room?” she questions once again.

“She's currently in room 108. It’s quite literally right down the hall.”

Emma nods softly and she takes her leave. Her green eyes glance at each number until she sees 108. Awesome. The long haired blonde knocks softly before opening the door.

Regina looks up from where she was sitting at her desk, sliding the black rimmed glasses off of her face. “May I help you Miss Swan?” Regina's heart had skipped a small beat when the blonde had walked in, and that all in itself was so terrifying to her. How could one person have that kind of power over her? She didn’t even really know this Emma Swan and yet she felt like they had known each other forever.

Emma smiled politely, closing the door behind her and biting the corner of her bottom lip nervously. “Um yes. Henry forgot his lunch.” She holds the bag up again. “So I thought I could bring it up here to him.” a small pink blush rested on Emma’s otherwise pale features.

Regina hums. Glancing over at Henry who was engrossed in the book she gave him. A small smile slipped before she clears her throat and turns her head to look at Emma again. “Yes we both ate thirty minutes ago. I had my secretary bring us both lunch. It is one in the afternoon Miss Swan and he was hungry. So was I. You wasted your time.” The short haired brunette slides her glasses back onto her face, and she went back to reading her book. Dismissing the new deputy.

Emma swallows softly and she rocks on her feet. “Well I still brought it. In case he wants it.” The blonde walks over to Henry’s desk and she sets the bag down beside his book. Finally gathering his attention. “I brought your lunch.”

“Oh, sorry ma I already ate lunch with Principal Mills.” his hazel eyes look up at his mother. “But thank you.” he gives her a bright smile.

Emma nodded. “No problem. I’m sorry it took so long. I’ve been looking at better places for us to stay in around here. Since I have this new job you know?” she rambles slightly with a smile. Sitting in the desk beside him. “Any requests?”

Henry thinks about it. His index finger tapping his chin. “Hmm what about a bigger table for the dining room.”

Emma tilts her head and she chuckles at her sons request. “Why out of everything would you choose a table in the dining room?”

Henry shrugs. “We’re not gonna be alone forever. We need a bigger table for when we have someone else there.” He said like it made the most sense in the world.

Emma looks down at the floor before she sighed and nodded. “Alright bigger table it is.” her green eyes lock with his. “I promise.”

He smiled softly. “Okay.” he whispers. “Now go back to work.” the boy nudges her and chuckles. “You're embarrassing me.”

Emma smirks then, she leans forward and gives his cheek a big kiss. “Gotta go Henry!”

“Oh my god mom!” he wipes his cheek in disgust. Groaning in embarrassment as his cheeks turn into a deep crimson.  

Regina chuckles into her book as she secretly watches the interaction. The little family in front of her was everything she longed for but could never have. The brunette closes her book. “We need to get back to work Henry.” A small smile was on her face and she winks at Emma.

Emma blushed darkly, almost darker than Henry. It was a close call. “Um yeah I need to go back on my patrol. Catch you later Henry. I might miss the car pick up time, can you catch the bus today? One of the open houses is at three thirty.”

“I can take him home.” Regina offers and then fiddles with her fingers nervously under her desk. “You know. That way he isn’t getting into trouble or getting bullied on the bus.” She reasons. Why did she offer? She had never ever went out of her way for a student like this before, but then again, Henry wasn’t just a student was he? Regina wanted nothing but to keep the boy safe. She saw a small part of herself in Henry.

Emma slides her thumbs into her back pockets as she thinks it through. “Henry do you feel safe riding home with her?” She whispered to the boy.

Henry smiled and he nods. “Yeah, she’s a good person. My superpower tells me so.”

Emma nodded softly and she ruffles his hair, “Alright. Well okay.” the deputy walks up to Regina’s desk and she hands her a key. “So you both can get in. Thank you for this. I owe you one.”

Regina takes the key out of Emma’s grasp, their fingers brushed and Regina had to stop a small gasp from escaping. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, barely contained behind her rib cage. “I’ll remember that.” she teases as she takes the key. “Be safe Swan.” she smirks at her.

Emma swallowed thickly. Why was her throat so dry all of a sudden. “I will.” she smiled and she leaves the classroom.

Henry smiles when she left and he shakes his head. “She likes you.” the young boy states, fixing his hair from where Emma had messed it up.

“Hm?” Regina questions as she puts the key onto the chain she had in her bag. “What did you say Henry?”

Henry shakes his head again. “Nothing.” he whispered before going back to his book.

 

* * *

 

Regina walks up the steps to their apartment. Henry right beside her. “So you are both moving out of this place correct?” she watches as bugs crawl on the walls in the hallway causing her to grimace in disgust.

“Yes ma’am. Well that’s what mom said. I believe her.” he walks up to their door and he smiles up at the brunette waiting for her to unlock it.

Regina nodded and she shuddered, “Good. You do not deserve to stay in a place like this Henry.” she unlocks the door. Following the boy inside. At least it was better inside. There weren’t any bugs. That was always a plus.

Henry puts his book bag onto the table by the door and he goes to the fridge. Grabbing two juices. Handing Regina one. "Here you go.”

Regina smiled and she takes one of the juices from his hand, twisting the top off and taking a sip. “Thank you Henry.” her caramel eyes look around, taking in the fact that there was a pillow and a blanket on the couch. “Is someone staying over?” she questioned in innocent curiosity.

Henry drinks half of the juice before he shakes his head. “No that’s where mom sleeps. I get the bed.” he looks up at Regina. “It’s only been like this for a few weeks. In our old apartment in Boston we both had our own room.”

Regina nods and she sits on one of the armchairs. “Okay, well too bad you and your mother could just stay in my house. I have more than enough room. At least until she can find a new apartment, or house.” she sighs in thought. Her house was way too big for just herself.

Henry studies her and he shakes his head. Never had he met anyone quite like Regina. She would be perfect for his mother. For one, Regina was organized and Emma? Not so much. “Ms Mills?”

Regina shakes her head clear of her thoughts and she smiles. “What is it Henry?” she questioned curiously.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” a determined look crosses his boyish features.

Regina lets out a small laugh and she shakes her head. Her body shaking slightly from her laughter. “No Henry I do not.” she puts her bottle of juice onto the small table by her chair. “Why?”

Henry smiled softly. “Well do you have a  _ girlfriend _  then?”

Regina stops laughing and she swallows softly. Shaking her head. “No Henry I do not have a girlfriend either. Why?” she questions again.

Henry let out the brightest smiles the woman had ever seen from him. Henry knew what he had to do now. It was time for an operation. Operation First Date. “No reason!” he blurts as he keeps planning in his head.

Regina's eyes narrow and she’s about to ask him more about it when the door opens and Emma walks in.

“Hey mom! Finally you’re here. Principal Mills said she wanted us to go to her house for dinner!”

Emma smiled brightly. “Oh really? Well that’s awesome.”

Regina's eyes widened and she stares at the boy with her jaw open slightly. What was he planning. What the  _ absolute _  hell was going on, and why did Regina not want to stop it? She was both terrified and excited all at once. One thing was for sure. She knew that it was going to be hard for her to continue to keep her walls up around these two goofballs. Gods help her.


End file.
